


I Didn't Mean It

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Mild Angst, Nightmares, PTSD, Stony - Freeform, post Avengers 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Steve feels bad about what he said about Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 13





	I Didn't Mean It

Tony hated being screamed at, he hated arguing, he hated confrontation. 

But mostly he hated letting people down. 

He was never able to be fully proud of anything he made as a kid, because his dad never said anything so the moment he turned eighteen and went off to MIT, he stopped trying to impress people. He built walls so he wouldn’t have to care what people thought of him. 

(It didn’t work. He still cared, and he still got hurt.) 

When he got the call from Fury about the Avengers Initiative, and was brought onto the Helicarrier, he wanted to impress them, he wanted to prove that he could work well with others. 

But Steve pressed his buttons, and Tony had to go and fuck it all up. 

It was fine, he didn’t  _ need  _ the Avengers. He could still do fine without them. 

Then the nightmares started. 

And the panic attacks. 

And Tony got used to waking up by himself, drenched in sweat and wishing that he could do it over. 

***

Guilt weighed on Steve. He wanted to apologize, he knew he was a bit unfair to Tony. 

Steve had passed by the Avengers Tower many, many times, wishing he could stop by, just to apologize. 

One day, on one of his walks, he sees Tony’s favorite of his many cars, and he nods to himself. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted, running over to him. 

Tony looks over, and nods, a half smile on his face. 

As Steve gets closer, he notices the bags underneath his eyes, and the weariness reflected in them.

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve asks. 

Tony nods, unconvincingly. “Yeah, Cap. I’m just peachy.” 

“Look, Tony, I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean what I said.” Steve says. 

Tony’s eyes brighten. “Really?”

“Yeah. You are incredibly smart, but also selfless. I shouldn't have judged you before knowing you.”

“Thanks, Cap. Oh, and I should mention. I’m hosting a little party, if you want to come. You can get to know me better.” Tony winks and Steve laughs. 

“I’d love to come to your party, Tony.”

“It’s a date, then.” Steve blushes, and follows Tony into the building, the two of them talking away. 

**Author's Note:**

> not super angsty and not super well put together, but no matter!
> 
> happy valentines day!!! 
> 
> xxx


End file.
